darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushroom Granny
Mushroom Granny '''is a major character in ''Darkwood. ''She resides in her home in the Mushroom Glades, where she sleeps peacefully in her rocking chair. She's an older woman who seems to be sprouting Mushrooms all over her head. From her interactions and particularly from the way she speaks, she comes across as rather stern, with a more, 'no-nonsense' attitude. She treats others (like the player) in the strict manner one might treat a child. She can be approached but at first glance she'll be asleep. The player has the choice of either: leaving her, picking one of the mushrooms on her head repeatedly, or waking her up. The latter will allow further interaction with her. She'll ask to know what the Protagonist wants. The player can then choose to either point at the metal door besides her (where the Child, her grandson, lies), or say nothing. It doesn't matter what the player chooses, Mushroom Granny will dismissively wave them away and go back to sleep, telling him to come back when he knows what he wants. It is revealed from showing the Photo of a Woman with a Child and an Old Lady to her and the Cripple that she is the mother of the Elephants' mother. She is also the grandmother of The Three. Quests The Child The Elephants ask the player to find one of their lost children. The lost child can be found behind the locked metal door besides Mushroom Granny. The only way to enter is by using the Mushroom Granny Key. There are a few options as to how to approach. The player may kill Mushroom Granny for the key; or they can follow her quest line until the end, where they will be rewarded with it instead. Whichever choice is made will adversely affect the Child. Sticks and Stones The player can show Granny the Drawings and she will give the player access to the locked room; or ask that they deal with some raiders that have been causing her trouble (if The Sow is killed in Chapter 1). Apparently these people have visited her house in their feverish craving for Mushrooms and disturbed her. They can be found in the Quarry. They are (seemingly) sick Villagers, many of which are in a catatonic state. The player can kill all of the healthy ones to complete the quest or lie to Granny by going far away from the Mushroom Glade then come back and talk to her. The player may also opt to complete this quest by destroying the wooden logs holding up a large boulder just outside the entrance to the Quarry. Destroying the logs causes the rock to fall into place and seal off the quarry, cutting off the Villagers inside from the rest of the Swamp. Following that, the player may enter the room and retrieve the child. The Mushroom Granny will try to prevent the player from taking the Child and accidentally kill herself in the process unless the player shows her the Drawings before they kill or trap the villagers inside the Quarry. As a farewell after presenting the player with the key, the Granny tells the player to return the next day for a reward. Doing so will result in the player receiving the Sweater. If the player lies to her, she will be eaten by the Villagers the next day. Epilogue :See Transcript Dialogue Greeting * First Encounter ''An old woman sits on a weathered rocking chair. Her sleep is deep and peaceful. A handful of ripe mushrooms grows out from beneath her thick hair.'' :* Try to pick a mushroom from the woman's head ''The floor of the hut is soft as a sponge. My footsteps are almost noiseless. The woman's sleep is too deep for her to hear anything. I reach for the most prominent mushroom and delicately pull its stem. It easily detaches from the old lady's pale head.'' ::* Try to pick another mushroom ''The urge is strong. I reach for another, bigger mushroom. It looks so tasty... It resists a bit when I try to pull it out, but finally I manage to do it.'' :::* Try to pick another mushroom ''Now I reach for an exceptionally shapely specimen, growing from the very top of the skull, but it resists firmly. Despite the sudden jerk, the old lady is still asleep...'' ::::* Try to pull a little harder ''The mushroom shows resistance, but after a moment I pull it out, together with a piece of the woman's skull. Her head drops to her chest and the slimy contents of her skull start to ooze through the opening.'' :::::* Eat the old lady ''I slowly bite into the woman's body... Her nose is soft and juicy. I don't feel a single cartilage or bone, only the delicious, sweet taste of delicate mushrooms. A white goo seeps from her body and flows down my coat. I cannot contain myself. I must eat her whole.'' :::::* Leave :* Wake the old lady ''The old lady slowly opens her eyes. For a moment, she stares into space with an absent gaze. Finally, she becomes aware of my presence...'' ''Her empty eyes now take on a questioning expression.'' ''She throws a nervous look at the door on her right, then gazes around the mushroom-infested house. She relaxes a bit.'' ::* Point your finger at the door ''The old lady puffs her cigarette.'' ::* Do nothing ''The old lady puffs her cigarette.'' ::* Eat the old lady :::* Click here * After receiving her quest :* Shake head :* Nod ''The old lady smiles, revealing her white, toothless gums. She leans in her armchair and grabs me by my hand, heartily. I feel a white goo seeping from her hand, smelling of mushrooms.'' ''The woman produces a small key from under her skirt.'' * The gift ''I barely see her smile through the cigarette smoke.'' ''The woman grabs a thick, woolen sweater from behind her chair and gives it to me.'' Eat the old lady ''I lean towards the old lady. The sweet fragrance of mushrooms overwhelms me. I have to eat her...'' * Eat her ''I bite into her body. The mushroom juice squirts onto my face and clothes. I feel the woman's feeble hands trying to push me away. But they are too weak, and my hunger is too great. She kicks about only slightly when I bite into her face. I swallow one chunk of her sweet body after another, unable to stop myself from devouring her whole.'' * Move away Showing Items * Photo of a Road ''The old lady examines the photo. Her thoughts wander far away.'' * Drawings :* If the Sow is killed ''The old lady takes the drawing and squints her eyes.'' ''The woman casts a nervous look at the small window overgrown with mushrooms.'' ''The woman raises her hand with great effort, pointing to an unspecified place with her trembling finger.'' ''The old woman lowers her voice to a silent murmur.'' :* If the Sow is spared or the player kills or traps the Villagers inside the Quarry before showing her the Drawings ''The old lady takes the drawing, squinting her eyes. A wide, toothless smile appears on her face.'' ''The woman looks at the leaky ceiling of the mushroom-infested house, then squints her eyes.'' ''The end of her cigarette lights up and a puff of blue smoke comes out of her nose.'' ''She opens her eyes and glances at the locked chamber room.'' ''The old lady stops for a second, trying to remember something.'' ''The old lady smiles again.'' * A Photo of Three Boys ''The woman takes the photo into her hands.'' * Photo of a Woman with a Child and an Old Lady * Bloodstained Rock * Cigarette Pack ''The woman examines the drawing on the packaging.' Trivia * Alpha 8.1 added a few more sprites to Mushroom Granny. * The player may eat the old woman at any point in time; although, aside from providing immediate access to the Child and the Mushroom Granny Key, there is no positive benefit for doing so. * The player has the option to pickup Mushrooms off her head before waking her up, the first 2 are free of consquences, but the third triggers a small cutscene, and then an image of the now dead granny. The player can now choose to walk away from her corpse or eat her whole and receive four additional mushrooms. Bugs * If the player traps the villagers inside the Quarry, she will be eaten by the villagers the next day. Gallery MushroomGranny_eaten.png|Dead Mushroom Granny. Category:Major characters Category:Characters